The Revenants: If You Could Return to Life
by Lewascan2
Summary: People are coming back to life, stronger and faster than when they died, but they are feared and hated for their gifts. Collin Erenado is a Revenant. His Soul energy is higher than average, yet he's still managed to keep himself set apart from the main problems of those like him. However, an Earth-shaking event will shatter his entire world and make sure he no longer has a choice.


**Disclaimer: Guess what? I own it all! Seriously! All original. Everything here! And if something isn't then... meh. It's not like you can expect every original story to be all completely that. Somewhere out there, there's random scattered scenes in random scattered stories and movies that are similar. Point is. ****The Revenants**** with its plot and characters were conceived solely by me. Hah hah!**

The Revenants: If You Could Return to Life

Prologue:

Soul energy. Often known as the soul's wavelength, a beacon to the world. Out of the blue, it appeared, changing the world with its discovery. It was both a gift and a curse. Those who had sufficient quantities of it would mysteriously return to life post-mortem. Those who returned, did not age and were gifted with incredible stamina, speed, endurance, and strength, and those benefits doubled after they returned from the dead! However, those with Soul energy at or over the amount required to return from the dead were cursed with dangerous lives from birth. Bad luck seemed to follow them everywhere on a personal level. Drive-by shootings, break-ins, large furniture, bombings, muggings, robberies, even seemingly random bolts of lightning on a stormy night. Though the effects lessened by more than half after revival, the collateral damage around these Revenants was devastating.

Eventually, it got to the point that the frightened population demanded a scan at birth to weed out the potential Revenants and thus protect those around them. The records were petitioned to be made public by the more eccentric activists, "_For the protection of the common man and woman_." This, of course, didn't sit well with the families of Revenants, and they protested, often violently. Unfortunately in the end, the petition went through, and every Revenant was now listed to an online list. The Soul energy test was soon made mandatory by the same activists to prevent people from refusing to have it done a thus stay off the list. And there was nothing they could do; it was law.

The population began to take sides. While some looked for the best in the Revenants, seeing them as a bridge between life and death and as being a blessed people, many more only saw them as dangerous and evil, even going so far as to actively torment listed Revenants in private and public, organizing mobs or mugging them in alley-ways. There were eventually active protectors and hunters of Revenants. It got so bad that the Revenants and their supporters got together and worked to pass a law to allow Revenants to defend themselves more easily. After years of pushing, the law finally went through, and Revenants were permitted to be publicly armed with whatever they saw fit, as long as it was always only and specifically used to defend themselves. The law stated explicitly that no store, household, private business, etc. could ever force a Revenant to relinquish their weapons. Soon enough, you could pick a Revenant out on the street without an online check, as they often dressed more freely and carried around various knives, guns, or even swords of various make. The heat on Revenants died down quickly enough, as now the tormented could defend themselves as brutally or messily as they wished and receive no retribution from the government. This, however, only caused the anti-Revenant activists to move more aggressively. It only got worse for the Revenants when Equalizers came into the picture.

In the Soul energy scan, a sophisticated machine would perform a deep but harmless scan which would latch onto the subject's Soul energy wavelength and measure it on a scale of negative ten to positive ten. The lower your Soul energy, the lower your projected future physical health would be, but anything over zero made you a possible Revenant and would cause you to be listed as such. Anything over positive five would guarantee your revival upon death as well as a life of horrible luck and torment. For this reason, the desired level was about negative five. Of course, if you had anything over five, your physical capabilities would be through the roof, better than an Olympics athlete! Consequentially, Revenants weren't allowed to compete in the Olympics.

And then there were the Equalizers. They were praised by all those who hated Revenants and scorned by the Revenants themselves. On a rare occasion, usually one out of about every one hundred, someone would be born whose Soul energy scan came out to zero. These people who sat directly on the edge, received all the physical benefits of any Revenant worth their salt without the terrible luck that seemed to be super glued to the package. They even had the ability to return from the dead more times than a Revenant! While Equalizers would keep coming back, a Revenant's body simply seemed to disintegrate if they died a second time. The scientists and doctors called them miracles and wonders. The anti-Revenant activists started to call them ",_The Bridge between Revenants and Humanity_," an incredibly racist statement on their part. Unfortunately, the newly dubbed Equalizers took to the statement like fish to water and gained egos a mile wide. So while Revenants were treated like trash and the plague, Equalizers were treated like celebrities and war heroes. Even worse, was the activists' encouragements of their egotistical behavior as well as the laws they managed to pass for the Equalizers.

The Equalizers were made into a higher disciplinary force that could legally police over both the regular population - though they hardly ever did - and the Revenants, whom they seemed to take every given chance with. And Equalizers were allowed to carry weapons of their own, in order to hold tighter sway over the more rowdy Revenants. Once again, Revenants were practically sent into hiding. Anti-Revenant activities picked back up in full swing, and with the Equalizers' support, the poor Revenants could not do a single thing about it.

**AN: I think I covered just about everything that needs to be covered to let you all understand what's going on. Anything else that's important should be picked up as the story progresses.**


End file.
